A Sister's Lullaby
by jbMarie
Summary: A short plot based on the lyrics of a song: Kim's been keeping a personal secret from the others, and Tommy's determined to find out what's been upsetting her.


Disclaimer: All characters and related items belong to Saban Entertainment Inc. James Andrew Hart is my created character. The song entitled Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) belongs to the Dixie Chicks. 

Author's Note: This is _really_ old. I came up with the idea when I bought the Dixie Chicks CD "Home." It's been saved to my computer for maybe six months, and when I went to open it, I decided not to edit it too much, to see if my writing style has changed or anything. It tells of Kim's newborn baby brother having a difficult time surviving it's newly given life. If you enjoy the story, you'll like it even better if you hear the song.  

A Sister's Lullaby 

            "Kimberly, are you okay, girl?" Aisha had been aware of Kim's strange behavior all week. Kim stared out into space with a look of concern that could not go unnoticed. She and Aisha were sitting at their usual table in the Youth Center with their male friends and fellow rangers, Rocky and Tommy. 

"Yeah, Kim. Why do you look so bummed?" Rocky wasn't normally one to pry, but Kim's expression was too strong to ignore. 

Tommy was sitting by Kim's side, and offered some reassuring words, "You know you can tell us, Kim." 

She simply nodded her head, fighting to hold back a tear. "It's too hard to talk about…I'm okay, guys. Thanks." Soon after, she excused herself from the table and claimed that she had to meet her mother somewhere. As she walked out of the Juice Bar, both Aisha and Rocky looked to Tommy, who nodded his head in response. 

He got out of his seat, and said, as he pushed in his chair, "I'll follow her and see if I can find out what's bothering her." He then followed in pursuit of his girlfriend. 

            Looking down the school hallway in front of him, Tommy slowed his pace when he saw Kim walk out of the music room with her guitar case. [Guitar lessons?] He thought. [No…why would she be so bummed about that? She loves playing the guitar.] Walking with her back towards the unnoticed Tommy, Kim made her way to the front of the school, walked out to the parking lot, and got in her car. Tommy waited not to long after she started her engine and left the lot, until he did the same. Once out of the lot, he followed behind her at a safe distance. 

            With each moment that passed, Tommy grew more confused and worried about his girlfriend's state, and was anxious to find out what was going on, hoping he could help. When he saw Kim pull into the Angel Grove Hospital parking lot, his heart grew heavy with concern. [Had something happened to her mom? Would she keep that from me?] Making sure not to be seen, Tommy parked far from where Kim had, and jogged up to the hospital. Upon reaching the glass entrance doors, he peeked through to see where Kim was. 

            After a second of scanning the faces around the waiting room, Kim found her mother sleeping in a chair. [Oh, mom…] She went over to her mother and, careful not to wake her up, kissed her on the forehead. She then walked up to the front counter, said something to the nurse, and was shown the way to what Tommy assumed would be a patient's room. Flashing a quick, sad smile to the nurse as a 'thank you,' Kim walked in the direction the nurse had shown her, guitar case in hand. 

            As if on cue, Tommy entered the hospital and walked up to the nurse who had just finished talking to Kimberly. "Uh, excuse me, miss? Where was that girl just headed?" he asked in a panic. 

The nurse looked up, and said "The Infantry Ward…" she answered with a raised eyebrow, "Why?" 

"Well, I know her and she's been really upset about something lately…. I was just curious." Tommy couldn't tell her he was following Kim, knowing it would be suspicious. "Can I go in?" he slightly pleaded, hoping the nurse would give in. 

She sighed a deep sigh, and answered, "I guess…" then returned to the stack of papers in front of her. 

Pushing open the swinging doors carefully, Tommy slipped in, and found Kim sitting in a chair next to what looked like an incubator. [A…baby? Whose could it…Oh, no…] Tommy's heart sank. He'd remembered catching a glimpse of Kim's mother but a month ago…. and she was very pregnant. The room was exceptionally spacious, and had several other incubators set up around the one Kim sat by. He silently took a seat himself, and watched with a heavy heart from afar, as Kim cooed to the little one. 

            "James Andrew Hart," she whispered, touching her hand to the glass surrounding the infant. "…Little Jimmy." She half chuckled at this, and then let out a choked "You're so tiny…brand new, yet so vulnerable…" She let a tear fall to her cheek, and then gathered up all her strength. Taking her guitar out of its case, Kim positioned herself to play. She stared at the baby's innocent, sleeping body, and then let her first finger and thumb clutch the guitar pick. She placed her hand above the strings, and with her other hand already in position, she closed her eyes, and began to play the only song that came to mind.

Dragon tales and the "water is wide" 

_Pirate's sail and lost boys fly_

_Fish bite moonbeams every night_

_And I love you._

_Godspeed, little man_

Sweet dreams, little man 

_Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams._

_The rocket racer's all tuckered out_

_Superman's in pajamas on the couch_

_Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse_

_And I love you._

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams._

Tommy looked on, wanting to take Kim in his arms and just hold her, to let her know that he was there. [She's so strong,] he thought, [to be able to do something as difficult as this. I wonder what's wrong with…James? Will he be okay? Will Kim's mom be okay? Will Kim be okay? She sings with such heart and soul. She truly is precious.] He silenced his mind, so as to soak up every beautiful word that slipped from Kim's soft, tender lips; to take in every note her fingers played, as she gracefully stroked the guitar strings with her pick. She practically whispered the words, and it was enough to put anyone to sleep. The swaying motion of her petite body could have put Tommy in a trance. [So brave…]

God bless mommy and match box cars 

_God bless dad and thanks for the stars_

_God hears "Amen" wherever we are_

_And I love you._

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Godspeed_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams._

            Unable to play the last few wordless notes, Kim attempted to calmly return her guitar to it's case. Her hands began to tremble, and she looked back over to James. Her vision blurred, and she could no longer stand to hold it all in. She let all of her emotions escape her through her tears. Tommy raised himself from his chair, and walked slowly towards Kim, stopping briefly to place a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder. 

            Kim spun quickly to see who was at her side, and gathered up enough strength for a small smile that faded all-too-quickly. As he knelt down beside her, Tommy met his gaze with Kimberly's tear-soaked eyes, the tears seeming to pour out without an end. He wiped away what he could with his thumb. Kim tried to pull herself together, and managed to say, "The doctor said he had a slim chance of survival…" and with that, she let her head lean on Tommy's shoulder, and continued to cry. "He's just a _baby_…" she protested, and began to breathe deeply. Tommy cradled her, never wanting to let go. "Oh, Kim. James will be with you in spirit; he'll never leave you. He loves you Kim…and so do I. Everything will turn out alright…" He tightened his grip just a bit, and looked through the windowed incubator. He sighed a heavy breath, then closed his eyes. "It'll all turn out alright…"


End file.
